


Naughty One You Are

by llsmolbunll



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Crying, Edging, Gay Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, don’t ship real people - Freeform, minecraft personas ONLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/pseuds/llsmolbunll
Summary: Mumbo is throwing a tissy fit and Grian is having none of it.Little does anyone know, there’s a reason of why Mumbo is being so moody and naughty towards Grian.
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 152





	Naughty One You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvanHarr98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/gifts).



> Hello little buns! I’m back it again with another one-shot! I swear I’m only good for these things lolol 
> 
> Anyway! Another prompt by Evan! He’s always got the greatest ideas I swear! And I simply put it into words! I hope you all enjoy this one-shot!

Grian sighed softly, shaking his head as he watched his lover on the sofa, turning his head away from him, pouting and huffing softly. All this moodiness over the remote control? He had simply taken it away from Mumbo, but it seemed the moustache male was having none of it with the blonde, as he refused to accept the apology from the smaller male.

“No!” Mumbo huffed, crossing his arms in frustration as he turned away from Grian, who shook his head. 

“Please, for me?” Grian begged sweetly, smiling as he looked up at his taller lover. Pale, creamy face was flustered, his cheeks puffed out slightly as he was still turned away from him, small strands of black hair framing his face.

“I said no, Grian!” Mumbo snapped, making a small ‘hmph’ sound as he continued to look away from his lover. Grian’s blue eyes darkened slightly, raising his eyebrow. “No, is it?” Grian hummed, standing up from his seat as he walked over to Mumbo, who was standing and still looking away from him.

Mumbo gasped as his arm was yanked, biting his lip as he followed his lover upstairs, reaching their bedroom. Grian opened the door, closing it as he let go of Mumbo’s arm gently, walking over to the bed and sitting at the end of the bed, his arms crossed.

“Mumbo. Strip.” Grian demanded, licking his lips as he smirked.

Mumbo blushed massively and bit his lip, furrowing his eyebrows. He knew what was coming. And he couldn’t avoid it, even if he didn’t really want to.

The taller male began to slowly remove his suit, his pale face now flushed pink, as he unbuttoned his slacks and pulled them down along with his boxers. Revealing a male chastity device; a cock cage. The small silver cage was wrapped around Mumbo’s slightly reddened cock, and a ring wrapped around his balls tightly, refusing any form of stimulation and a small golden lock in the middle holding the cage in place. 

Grian smiled at this, patting his lap. “Lay on your belly over me, Mumby.” He told him sweetly, the sweetness being a simple facade of what was to come. 

Mumbo nodded, walking over to him and laying over Grian’s lap, biting his lip as he was staring at the dark oak wooden floor. Grian smirked, laying his hand on Mumbo’s left buttcheek with his left hand, groping and rubbing it gently, his smirk only growing wider as he earned a desperate, soft moan from Mumbo.

“You’ve been exceptionally naughty today, Mumbo, Why is that?” He asked, raising his hand and smacking the cheek he was once groping, earning a high pitched yelp from Mumbo, to then turn into a soft whine.

“Is it because you haven’t gotten release? Or are you simply being a brat?” He giggled, raising his hand once more and smacking the now light red cheek, licking his lips at the loud sound of a slap and a high pitched mewl. “Are you going to learn your lesson?” He giggled softly, raising his hand once more, only to smack it against the flushed cheek.

Mumbo moaned once again, shuddering as he could feel the painful knot burn in his stomach. All he wanted was a sweet, sweet release. And Grian was refusing him that form of sensation.

He furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head towards his lover, his face flushed. 

“N-No…~” He said, smirking shakily at his lover, who simply raised his eyebrow.

“No? Well, I guess I’ll have to result to stage two~” Grian chuckled, as he laid Mumbo on the bed, who propped himself up on his elbows, looking at Grian with confusion.

Mumbo’s wrists were tied to the headboard, the red rope quite tight on his wrists, but not tightened enough to hurt him.

Grian lifted the small golden necklace he was wearing, revealing a small golden key. He removed the golden chain from his neck, walking over to Mumbo and unlocking the small golden belt from the cock cage.

As the cage had been released, Mumbo’s cock quickly swelled with excitement, the one flaccid cock having become hard. Quite hard in fact, that it was simply painful for the black haired male. He wanted Grian inside him, stroking him, wanting Grian to do anything to let him cum. And yet, he was denied.

Grian chuckled at the sight beneath him. Mumbo squirming slightly underneath him, whining softly and silently begging to be touched.

The blonde leaned down towards Mumbo’s neck, kissing it gently and nipping at the sensitive areas of his skin. He roamed his hands around Mumbo’s pale, taller body. His fingers reaching the certain rose buds he was feeling for. He smirked against Mumbo’s neck as he felt his lover tense at the sudden feeling of his nipples being found. Grian’s index finger slowly began to scratch and tease Mumbo’s entrance.

He moaned loudly, toes curling and legs slightly shaking at the sensation of his nipple getting gently scratched from Grian, the nail that scratched the bud sending Mumbo waves of pleasure.

Mumbo could feel the knot slowly beginning to burst, pre-cum slowly dripping from his cock as he whined and moaned. 

“G-Grian~!” He moaned, panting heavily as the blonde was moving the kisses lower down his neck, towards his chest and roaming his mouth towards the other rosy bud, beginning to slowly swirl his tongue around it, causing Mumbo to gasp and scream loudly in pleasure. 

His toes curled once more as he squirmed through the restraints, whining and moaning as he could feel himself getting rather close. He panted heavily and looked at Grian. 

“I-I’m gonna-“ He moaned, only to whine as Grian has stopped with their teasing. 

Grian licked his lips, looking at the flustered male who furrowed his eyebrows at him, looking at him with a sort of anger and impatience from him. 

“Not until I know you’re sorry.” Grian said sternly. 

Mumbo whined and turned his head away, biting his lip softly and turning his head away, huffing softly. 

“M’ not s-sorry…” He whispered softly. 

“You’re not? Well then…” He hummed softly. Oh how fun he was going to have edging on his lover. 

Mumbo was a moaning, panting, flustered mess. This was the third time Grian was edging him on. First it was his nipples, then it was simply sucking hickeys all over him. Now? He was gently kneading his ball sack, and sucking on them as well. 

“G-Grian~! Please please please~!” Mumbo moaned, tears streaming down his flushed face. 

Grian hummed softly as he continued to suck on his balls. He stopped sucking as he looked at Mumbo, smiling but a small fling of mischief in his eye. 

“Are you finally going to apologize?” Grian asked, sitting up as he looked at Mumbo. 

Mumbo whined and looked away once more. The teasing could stop. He could have an orgasm if he simply just apologized, like what Grian wanted. However, he didn’t feel the need or want to apologize for his antics. He shook his head, looking at him. 

“No? Oh Mumby, but don’t you want to cum?” Grian said softly, taking a hold of his lover's cock and beginning to stroke up and down. 

Mumbo’s body jolted at the sudden sensation of his sensitive cock being touched and stroked. He whined and moaned, looking at his lover as new tears of agony and pleasure streamed down his already stained cheeks. 

“G-Grian please~ I-It’s too m-much-Aah~!” He moaned loudly once again, feeling the sensation of needing to cum all over again. “You know Mumbo, if you would just apologize for being a naughty boy, I’ll let you cum~” Grian giggled, his other hand messing with his ball sack as he was licking the tip of his cock. 

Mumbo squirmed and moaned loudly, arching his back as he tried to wiggle his wrists out of his restraints. 

“Just a simple sorry, love. And then you can have your sweet release~” Grian hummed, continuing to lick the tip of his cock as he squeezed the shaft gently. 

Mumbo shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows and shaking his head, refusing once again to apologize. 

“Alright, I didn’t want to have to do this , Mumby. But it seems you leave me no choice.” Grian said, as he stopped his teasing and got up from the bed, leaving the room to go grab something. What was he planning to do? Mumbo was uncertain, but he could feel something in the pit of his stomach. 

The feeling that he should worry. 

Grian returned, smiling sweetly as he held something in his hand, that was slowly dripping. Mumbo’s eyes widened. An ice cube. 

“W-Wait! Grian, p-please!” He whined, squirming in the restraints once again. 

“I told you, Mumby, didn’t I? If you had simply apologized, you wouldn’t be in this predicament. Now, I have to punish naughty boys, such as yourself.” Grian said, walking over to him as he held Mumbo’s hard cock in his hand, and gently placing the ice cube on the hard shaft. 

Mumbo hissed at the cold and burning feeling of the ice hitting his erect cock, whining as he could feel it slowly shrink. 

Grian smiled at him, licking his lips as he grabbed the cock cage once more, putting Mumbo’s ball sack in the ring once more and locking his cock in the cage once more, and grabbing the small golden lock, using the small key to lock it once more. 

Mumbo whined, tears streaming down and more appearing in his emerald green eyes. “G-Grian…” He sobbed softly. 

“Shh, shh.” Grian hushed him, kissing his face gently as Mumbo sobbed softly, feeling the pain of being denied any form of stimulation. “I told you, love. Naughty boys like yourself have to be punished.” Grian said, as he roamed his hands all over Mumbo’s bruised and lovemarked body. 

Mumbo panted softly, watching Grian unbutton his pants and unzipping them, licking his lips as Grian pulled out his cock. 

Grian licked his lips and lifted his legs, placing them in his shoulders. “Unfortunately, you now left me like this~ You’ll have to make up for it, darling~” He groaned softly. 

Mumbo gasped and let his back arch once more, whining as he could feel the head of Grian’s cock prodding his entrance, looking at Grian with tearful eyes as he panted heavily. “F-Fuck~” Grian groaned, pushing in gently as he heard Mumbo gasp and whining softly. 

“G-Grian~ P-Please~” He whined, wanting to be released from the cage. 

“I told you, Mumby~ If you had apologized, I would’ve let you release~” Grian chuckled, moaning softly as he finally pushed fully in.

Mumbo moaned loudly as he felt Grian begin a rough pace with him, tilting his head to the side as Grian attacked his neck with bites and kisses, the sound of skin slapping against each other as he thrusted into his lover. 

Mumbo whined and sobbed, squirming and goes curling as Grian was messing with his nipples. The pain and pleasure he felt was amazing. He couldn’t stand it, and how he just wanted to cum so badly. And yet Grian refused him to, because he had been naughty. 

Grian continued to thrust into Mumbo, kissing his face as the tears continued to stream down Mumbo’s face, who was sobbing and moaning. 

“F-Fuck~ You’re so warm and tight, Mumbo~” Grian groaned, his thrusts beginning to get sloppy and erratic, as he could feel himself getting close. “G-Grian~! P-Please~! Please let me c-cum~!” Mumbo moaned, looking at his lover. 

“No, I don’t think so love~ But I’ll happily cum inside you~” Grian moaned, as he held Mumbo’s hips tightly, groaning as he came deep inside his taller lover. 

Mumbo whined as he could feel himself being filled to the brim from Grian, squirming as he could feel the pain of not being able to orgasm. Grian panted heavily, smiling sweetly at Mumbo who was looking at him tearfully. 

“I’m sorry, Mumby. But if you had apologized, this wouldn’t have happened.” Grian chuckled softly, kissing the tear stained cheeks. 

Grian pulled out his lover, chuckling as he heard Mumbo whine once more. 

“Did you learn your lesson?” Grian asked, untying Mumbo’s restraints and putting them on the night table and laid down, holding Mumbo close as he stroked his now unkempt hair. 

“Y-Yes…” Mumbo said quietly. “And what do naughty boys say when they’ve realized they did something wrong?” Grian asked, smiling at his lover. Mumbo looked at him, his face still flushed, “I-I’m sorry…” He said softly. 

Grian smiled, kissing his forehead gently. “You’re forgiven, love. Maybe later I’ll help you if you’re good~” he said. 

Mumbo smiled tiredly and nodded, his eyes slowly begin to flutter shut, as he nuzzled himself against Grian, who held him close and also closed his eyes, the pair of lovers intertwining their legs as they had slowly fallen asleep. 


End file.
